Sonic X (2016 TV Show)
Sonic X is an Japanese-American animated series based on Sonic the Hedgehog series. The show was reboot, revamped, retells that the series will have the better stoylines and plot elements. Also, the show intertwine of returning characters from the previous series and new characters will be introduced. It's a prequel of the past TV Show. Setting The show was described as new Sonic series. It features some characters from the games. The characters such as Mina Mongoose, Scourge the Hedgehog and Fiona Fox from Archie and Sonia the Hedgehog and Manic the Hedgehog from Sonic Underground. Unlike of their past counterparts, they have change of their appearances, able to join the side of the heroes. Kylie Stock, replacing of Chris Thorndyke as Sonic's human best friend. As the gang of heroes spend their time with Kylie's mansion as a sleepover, as it becomes a home to them. Rather than taking place on Sonic's unnamed world (rumours spread to be "Mobius") Sonic and his friends used to lived on Earth where both Mobians and humans inhabitants on this place. Humans and Mobians, had at first show some resentment and xenophobia towards each other, yet they co-exist peacefully and are affiliated with each other. Examples of this include Rouge the Bat and Shadow the Hedgehog both being part of the human military force, the Guardian Units of Nations (G.U.N.). With the lack of separation, Earth is notably divided up into separate "zones", each with its own distinctive landscape and environment. Because of the land's enormous circumference, there are special devices fueled by Power Rings called “Star Posts” that are able to teleport any being to whichever zone they wish, so long as they have enough rings for the transfer. Each zone has a group of native subspecies, though it is usually not limited to only them. Plot After the loss of their friend, Cosmo. The gang are talking about Cosmo since they carry the memories of her following the battle and defeat of the Metarex. Eggman, however is still creating the Eggman Empire, the gang are declared to stop him to take over around the places, including the world. Following the thrawt with Eggman once again, Team Sonic explore around the Central City and make new friends, Firefly Fighters. Team Sonic let them stay after hearing their tragic pasts. Team Sonic formed with Firefly Fighters as a big group, aganist Dr. Eggman. On Station Square, Team Sonic met a 14-year-old human rich girl named Kylie Stock. Without a chase or conflict with the police, Sonic and his friends are hailed as heroes. Already upon revealed that they're living on Earth, Kylie let them stay in their mansion with movie-star mother Elena, corporate executive father Jack, scientist grandfather Bob, maid and chef Paula. Also Kylie's best friends, Abby, Katie, Rika, Vanessa and Macy have good rappots with Sonic Team. Kylie and friends learns that Sparky and his friends are from another towm, which brings the major destruction on their hometown, Twinkle Town. To their depression, they were allowed by the president as new visitors and have moved to Station Square for their new lives. After a happy reunion, Cosmo has back to life as she promise her friends, including Tails, she will come back. She eventually rejoins the team for a war with Eggman. Characters Original characters Theme Songs Category:TV Shows